


Walls of Two Woodnotes (Discontinued)

by tempo_loser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Curses, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One True Pairing, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempo_loser/pseuds/tempo_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes is fond of birds. He could name any bird he saw on sight though they would all fly away once he got close. Reyes was surprised when one day, a bird flew right into his hands. They enjoyed each other's company throughout the years, sometimes running into hardships. But no matter what, they will always unconsciously be drawn back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hozier- From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> This idea all started in class when I was too lazy to do my essay so I did this instead! Each chapter will have a song as the chapter title. I request that you listen to it after or while you are reading because it ties with the chapter. I'm also thinking about having a schedule. How about every Wednesday for a new chapter?

_ A raven cawed, landing on top of a wall. His head turned rapidly, looking for any signs of danger before sitting itself down. His beady eyes roamed the land that seemed to reach the sunset and maybe beyond. He felt lonely. A patch of white caught his eye. The bird he locked his eyes on looked like an angel with it’s all white feathers. It flew around, not missing a beat before it noticed the black-feathered bird. Instantly, the dove bounced up to him, setting itself right next to the raven.   _

 

Reyes planted one foot in front of the other, slowly making his way to the center. Something caught his eye and he looked down to see a dead feline. Gabriel shuddered at the sight. One wrong move and you are done. 

He took a couple more steps before setting himself down on the wall and letting his legs hang off. The bright afternoon sun shone on him, warming the lad up. Mother would kill him if she saw him up here. A few weeks ago, his folks thought that it was a good idea to settle temporarily in a rural area, away from all the commotion. So here they were, in rural Indiana, far from Los Angeles. Reyes didn’t oppose his parents, he wanted them to live a happy life.  _ It would be nice if there were other people,  _ he thought. 

They’ve been here for three days and have yet to see anyone other than an old wise lady named Iris. She gave them some tips about planting food, the history of the place and other things the Reyes family needed to know. She is good company, though he wished there was someone his own age. 

Gabriel twitched when he heard footsteps. He looked to his right and saw a boy. The lad had a look of curiosity while Reyes had one of confusion and a perhaps a hint of excitement.  He had blinding blonde hair that shined in the sunlight and dark chestnut colored eyes along with high cheekbones and light tan skin. The boy walked towards him, putting one foot in front of the other. He did it faster than Gabriel, as if he was used to it. 

“Hi,” The new guest greeted him with a smile. 

“Hello..” Reyes greeted back stiffly. He hadn’t expected to meet someone that looked as old as he did. Weren’t there only adults around? 

“You don’t have to be so paranoid,” The boy gave a light-hearted smile. “I’m Jack. Jack Morrison. May I sit?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s my spot anyways. And I’m not paranoid,” Gabriel spoke, eyeing Morrison. “Could’ve fooled me,” Jack smirked, taking a seat. He swung his legs side to side, careful not to hit Gabriel’s. “Are you new? I haven’t seen you around before.” 

Reyes nodded. “Me and my family moved here a couple days ago.” 

“It’s  _ my family and I, _ ” Jack corrected. 

“And just when I thought I was free of school and teachers,” The darker-skin boy mumbled with fake annoyance. 

Morrison gave an apologetic laugh. “Sorry. People here seem to forget proper English and use weird words to replace the words they forgot. I don’t want you to become like that.” 

Gabriel blinked.

“There are people here?” He asked, stunned. Jack gave him a bewildered look. “Of course there are, weirdo.”

“But...I’ve only saw the old lady- Iris,” Reyes told him. “Do you live over there?” The blonde hair boy pointed behind them. Gabriel nodded. “Ah...You see..” Jack started off, with an amused look on his face. “Most of the citizens are over there,” He pointed in front of them. Gabriel squinted to see what Jack was talking about, but could only see fields of wheat and other sorts of fruits and vegetables. “You can’t really see them here since the houses are tucked in the corner,” Morrison informed him. 

Gabriel wanted to- right there and then- slam his head into the wall he was sitting on. He felt so embarrassed. He kept thinking how nice it would be if there were others, but there they were- right in front of his eyes. Never in his life has he felt this stupid- except once, when he almost entered the ladies’ bathroom.

He could tell Jack was trying to cheer him up by giving him a sympathetic grin. “Maybe I could bring you to meet them tomorrow. You can bring your parents too. Hey, by the way. You never told me your name,” The boy raised a brow. 

“Gabriel Reyes,” He answered. 

Jack smiled. There it was again- the same one he’d been giving Gabriel since they’ve been talking. What, is that like his signature move?  _ Yes, look at me. I am going to charm you to death with my lips.  _

“Riel, huh?” Jack said, looking deeply in thought. 

“What? Why Riel?” Reyes asked, baffled. No one called him that. Most people called him Gabe, or even by his last name.  _ Ah,  _ he realized. Jack wasn’t like ‘most people.’

“Because…” Morrison paused for an effect. “It’s  _ Riel  _ cool,” He nudged Reyes with his elbow with a big grin, like he just accomplished something awesome. 

 

That left Gabe speechless.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” He announced after a few seconds. “For what? Making your name into a pun?” Jack’s voice cracked at the end. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. 

“You!” 

Jack swiftly got up and started to run to the stairwell with an angry Gabriel on his tail from behind shouting, “YOU’RE DEAD!”


	2. Amber Run- Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm way overdue. Sorry for not updating the last few Wednesday. And I wonder why I always do one-shots. Anyways, I have to get my wisdom tooth pulled out tomorrow.. Oh woe is me. Somebody give me fluffy blankets and ice. Make sure to listen to the song! 8D

Jack opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light that came through his window. His body felt stiff and he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep. Rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up, Jack felt something sticky near the corner of his mouth. Drool. 

_ Embarrassing,  _ he thought, wiping it off. Way too old for that. Jack’s eyelids drooped, tempting to close and never open again. Of course, that would never happen.

 

“Jaccckkk!” A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. “Are you in there, Jack?” It would be polite to get up and answer but he wasn’t feeling up to it. “Yes, yes. Come in!” He called out. The knob turned and a young woman stepped in. She looked to be in her mid-thirties with bouncy blonde hair and slightly dark skin. “I’m leaving Hana and Cedric in your care again, alright?” She offered a warm smile. 

Holding back a sigh, Morrison answered with a “Yes, ma’am.” He tried not to look disappointed, but he  _ really  _ wanted to hang out with Riel today.

 

“Jack! Breakfast!” His mother called from downstairs. The boy spluttered a curse and scrambled to the bathroom to do his duties. 

 

As he splashed water on his face, he kept thinking back to when he and Gabriel met. He had seen the boy dangle his feet off the wall like he wanted to jump but didn’t have the courage. Riel had a look in his eyes, a look of deep thought. Jack could only wonder what he was thinking about. Heck, he didn’t know what he, himself was thinking when he approached Reyes. It had been a split second decision, not that he regretted it. 

Heading into the kitchen, Jack greeted his mother and took his plate of toast, eggs, and bacon. He sat down and ate it all in 5 minutes. Hana and Cedric, who were also in the same room, stared at him. “What?” Morrison raised a brow. “Why did you eat it so fast?” Hana asked in curiosity. “You should savor the flavor more, Jack.” Gee, she sounds like his mom, scolding him.

 

Jack scoffed but nodded to satisfy the gal. “Remember to do your farming duties, Jack!” Mother reminded him. His face went pale. Looking back, he repeated hesitantly, “ _ Farming duties? _ ” The two children snickered at his misery. 

 

-

 

Morrison let out a big yawn, wiping the precipitation from his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to just sit in a cooler. Finishing up pulling the weeds, he shook off his giant thick gloves and walked over to Hana and Cedric who were sitting on the fence. The girl offered a small smile, being the sweetheart she is. The lad, on the other hand, gave a teasing smirk. A few hours passed since he started and it was now noon, the hottest time of the day, much to Jack’s dismay.

Grabbing the water bottle and towel that laid next to them, he let out a sigh. Morrison wiped the sweat off of his face and neck and drank the water thirstily and almost choked due to his chest rising up and down too rapidly. Once his breathing abated, he glanced at the two kids and they stared at him in return. “Let’s go,” He motioned them to follow him. “Where are we going?” Hana asked as she struggled to keep up with his face pace. “To a friend’s house.”

 

“You have friends?” Cedric asked incredulously, catching up with the two. Jack’s eye twitched, “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.” The boy didn't even look apologetic but more, well, curious. “Why not?” He asked innocently. Hana eyed her brother in annoyance and jabbed him with her elbow. 

 

Jack’s eyes wandered at the familiar path he walked. He and Riel ran past here a bunch of times when he more or less, forced him to play a game of tag. Morrison could tell that the darker skinned boy had trouble keeping up with his speed. Everyone he knew had trouble. His father called him “his natural runner” Then there’s the fact that others looked at him with high expectations, saying something like he will be in the Olympics and become famous. He could only nod and dig his nails into his palms. He didn’t think he was that fast, at least to the point where he’ll become famous for it.  His father and mother, on the other hand, wanted him to take over the farm. 

 

Jack wet his surprisingly chapped lips.

 

A part of him had thought that it couldn’t be so bad. It was something to fall back on if the running thing didn’t work out. Another part of him hated the fact that his future seemed so planned out, so perfect that there is bound to be one failure that will shatter all that. Being a farmer definitely doesn’t seem like the kind of lifestyle he’d want to live out his days. Jack wondered if Riel worried about those kinds of things. If he ever had been pressured to be something that he wasn’t sure that he’ll be.

 

“Are we there yet?” Cedric’s voice broke Jack out of his thoughts. For once, he was grateful that the boy talked. “It should be around here somewhere. It can’t be  _ that  _ hard to find,” Morrison mumbled to himself. “Who lives all the way out here?” Hana asked. “Why not with us?” Us. That sounds nice. It would be cool if Gabriel lived with “us.” 

The group finally arrived at the wall. Jack couldn’t help but smile. They went through the “doorway” of the wall. It was just a rectangle cutout in the middle for people to walk through.

 

Then he spotted the sign:  _ The Reyes _

 

Jack got one look at it and broke out into laughter. Something about it was hilarious to him. No doubt that he will tease Riel about it for all of the eternity. “The Reyes,” Cedric read it blankly, which made Jack laugh even harder. “Are you okay?” The 10-year-old turned to look at him doubling over onto the ground. “No, he is not,” Hana shook her head in slight annoyance and walked pass them to knock on the door, Jack struggling to follow. He wanted to be there when Riel opens the door, of course. 

To his disappointment, it wasn’t Gabriel that opened the door. “Oh hola,” The woman raised a brow at the three but offered a smile. Jack could see where Riel got his eyes from. His mom (at least he assumed it was it mom) had the same eye smile.

The two younger kids looked to him to speak. Jack blinked, a bunch of phrases and sentences running through his head. He took a breath and spoke.

 

“Hi, um. Mrs. Reyes? My name is Jack Morrison, Gabriel’s..” Jack trailed off. Was Gabriel his friend? He considers him a buddy but what if Riel doesn’t? Gee, this is awkward. Riel will surely understand. “Friend,” He finished.

 

Mixed emotions flew across Mrs. Reye’s face. Excitement. Pleased. Protectiveness. Proud. Jack almost shivered. Moms are weird. And scary. 

“Gabe! Gabriel! Your friend is here to see you!” She chirped happily. They heard loud footsteps and a faint voice grumbling, though that stopped once Gabriel noticed who was at the door. His eyes widened and quickly made an attempt to cover his face with his hand and shuffled to the group.

 

“Hey,” Jack gave him a big grin that he couldn’t contain for much longer. 

 

“...Hi,” Riel answered, face burning as his hand retreated to his side. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update every Wednesday.
> 
> UPDATE 7/19  
> it has been 10 decades hasnt it. It's stressful keeping things up every week so im making it every 2 weeks. sorry for the inconvenience!! but the new chapter should come out soon!! im making it more lengthy so you guys can enjoy it more :D


	3. Eden- Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a bit tired

“Jack! Jack, holy….shit!” A panicking voice echoed. 

 

His vision blurred in and out and all he could hear was ringing in his ears. His head pounded and he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. It was frustrating. Jack wanted to struggle against the darkness that threatened to take him and curse his heart out at it. He felt his hand curl into a first, shaking, but doing nothing beyond that. A desperate sob was bottled up in his throat, never making it’s way out.

 

_ Bad _ . The boy looked  _ bad. _ A trillion thoughts ran through Gabe’s mind.  _ Dead. _ He looked so  _ dead.  _ Blood. There’s blood. Everywhere. Doctor- he had to get the doctor. Gabriel was at a lost. He didn’t want to leave the wounded boy alone, but he knew he needed to get medical attention. Reyes silently prayed that everything would be okay before taking off his plaid shirt to drape over Morrison, shading him from the sun. 

 

He ran. Oh, he ran. It would take ten minutes to reach the town, five if he had Jack’s speed. Gabriel knew he wouldn’t even compare to his speed, but they had been training. Every morning, at six. It at least improved his agility some, if not, a bit. Besides running, he was also yelling at the top of his lungs. Something along the lines of “Help!” and “Doc!” and other mumbled noises that sounded strangely like cries. No doubt his voice would be raw, but he couldn’t worry about that now. 

 

Reyes almost knocked the medic’s door down, which startled the young woman. “Scare me to death, why don’t you?” She gave a half-hearted laugh, but paused when Gabriel didn’t sass her like he usually did. “Gabe? Gabriel, what’s wrong?” The female doctor put a hand gently on his shoulder- to soothe him.  _ He’s going into a state of shock,  _ she observed, anxiety forming in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she spoke with power in her voice. “Do you want me to give you mouth-to-mouth?” Surprisingly, he snapped out of it and a bunch of unformed words spilled out of his lips. She could only assume he was explaining what had happened.

“Peg, just come with me,” Gabe gave out a sigh of frustration. “Medical kit. Car. Let’s go,” He urged.

During the car ride, Reyes couldn’t shake off the feeling of terror. His hands felt sweaty and he seemed to be more aware of his surroundings than usual. It didn’t make him feel any better when Peg gasped and muttered an “Oh my god…” The doc grabbed the first aid kit and rushed out and over to Jack. Gabe just stayed in the car. He didn’t dare look at his best friend’s state.

 

The door to his left opened and Peg looked at the dark-skinned boy shaking. Her lips thinned as she figured out what to do. “Gabe. Gabe, I know you don’t want to do this. But please, hold onto him?” It was almost as if she cursed the boy when he stared at her in horror. “I- doc, I don’t…” 

“Please,” She pleaded. “I would not want him to fall headfirst out of the window.” After what seemed like ages, Reyes nodded stiffly and held out his arms. Peg gently passed Morrison onto Gabe. His head rested on the latter’s lap and Gabriel swallowed a lump of guilt.

 

They were sitting on the wall, as usual. Laughing and joking away as the hours passed. Jack had decided to show Reyes a cool trick. He stood up, but a piece of the wall crumbled at his feet. The realization hit Jack when his eyes widen in horror. He lost his footing and scrambled to grip at the wall. The sickening crack of Morrison’s body hitting the ground stood fresh in Gabe’s mind. 

If only he went to grab his hand, it wouldn’t be like this. In the movies, they make it look so easy. But when he did experience it, he froze up and watched the sickening scene fold out in front of him.

Reyes felt tears form and a hiccup escaped his throat.  _ What if he dies _ , He thought. The boy put a hand to his face to calm himself down, but also to make sure Peg didn’t see. Failed. Failed. He failed. Failed at being there for Jack. Failed at being his best friend. Failed at  _ saving  _ him. How could he even live up to his title as the dude’s best friend?

Gabriel clenched his fists and stared at the floor for what seemed like hours before a nurse came and stood in front of him. Reluctantly, he raised his head. “Your friend will…” She paused and Reyes’s blood ran cold. “Be okay,” The woman finished lamely. “However, he did fall head-first so there he may have to stay in the clinic for a few weeks.” Gabe let out a half sob, half laugh. “Thank you…” He mumbled, burying his head in his hands. The sound of heels clicking on the floor faded away.

No other experience could even compare to the one he just experienced. Oh gods. How could he even explain himself to Jack’s parents? “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just a bit distracted and didn’t notice your son tripping and falling off.”

 

In the end, he didn’t have the guts to face them. However, he did leave them a gift. As if that’ll make it up for everything. 

 

Days passed by very slowly. Very. Gabe wanted to rip time itself apart. He didn’t go visit Jack. Not even once. Though when he was informed that the injured boy was awake, he couldn’t resist. A part of him wanted to be there when Morrison woke up. 

Except for one thing..

“Gabe? Gabriel! Is that you?” Jack’s mother stood up from her seat and stared in...shock and relief. Nobody told him that Mrs and Mr Morrison would be there. Reyes froze in place as the woman came over and hugged him.

 

“I’m so glad you are okay.” 

 

“Don’t you hate me?” He let out a shaky breath. “Of course not,” Mr. Morrison responded in less than a second. “You couldn’t of done anything. God knows if you tried to stop him, you would’ve been-” 

 

“Sam,” The wife cut her husband off softly. “Say no more.” 

 

The guilt still stayed in Reye’s heart, weighing him down more than ever. Then he heard it. “Mom..?”

 

Gabe head turned so fast he was afraid he’d snapped his neck or something. The two parents ran to Jack, nearly trampling him over. Tears were shed, mumbling, and loving whispers. The dark skinned boy watched with uncertainty at the family before Mrs. Morrison gestured him over.

 

“Gabe was so worried! Weren’t you Gabe?” She squeezed him into the conversation. Jack scrunched his eyebrows and looked between his mom and Reyes. 

 

“Who is Gabe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one chapter in the future that will be mature. However, I won't be changing the rating for just one chapter so I will put a warning when that chapter is published. Thanks for reading! :]


End file.
